


Drabble: A Soldier's Punishment

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: A Soldier's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Boromir has taken a soldier's punishment enough times to know what it is supposed to feel like. The cruel sting of a whip, belt, sword flat, against unprotected skin. Cold wind crashing against abused flesh. Humiliation. Pain.

This, though, this is different. The sting of the hand against his ass, breath blowing, heating. Soothing. Exciting. A soldier's punishment is not supposed to feel like this, feel this good. He says so.

A chuckle against his ear. "Ah, yes, my dear Boromir. But when has anything we've done been conventional?" The hand rises once more.

A grin. "Never, my dear Aragorn."


End file.
